


Lendemain

by MissCactus



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hangover, No Dialogue, drunk, du moins c'est ce que je vois ♥, peut être vu en tant que couple
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: S'était-il fait enlever ? Allait-il être torturé ? Mais pour quoi ? De l'argent ? Des informations ? Son identité ?





	Lendemain

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) sur le thème Enfer. Oui, je débarque sur ce fandom avec 6 ans de retard mais chut... On va faire comme si personne n'avait rien vu !

En Enfer... Il était en... Enfer...

Sa tête était compressée entre deux blocs de pierre dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Des poids ne cessaient de cogner contre ces deux blocs, faisant résonner un son insupportable dans son crâne qui l'empêchait de penser.

La moindre source de lumière qu'il entrapercevait lui brûlait les yeux, le rendant complètement aveugle. Son corps était étrangement faible, il n'avait plus aucune force, bouger ses membres lui demandaient une concentration extrême et de longues minutes avant qu'ils ne lui répondent.

Sans oublier sa perte de mémoire... L'endroit où il s'était réveillé lui semblait familier mais impossible de se souvenir de plus. La veille lui semblait complètement floue, vide, un trou noir.

S'était-il fait enlever ? Allait-il être torturé ? Mais pour quoi ? De l'argent ? Des informations ? Son _identité_  ?

Peu importe l'enfer qu'il allait vivre, Kaburagi Kotetsu, non, Wild Tiger, n'ouvrirait pas la bouche, ne révélerait aucune information qui pourrait compromettre ses alliés ou son partenaire. Il était un héros, son devoir était de protéger les citoyens de Sternbild, il ne laisserait pas des mécréants lui soutirer des informations aussi facilement. Il le jurait sur son honneur, sa fille serait fier de lui jusqu'au bout.

« Kotetsu-san, veux-tu arrêter de marmonner des bêtises ? »

… Cette voix lui semblait beaucoup trop familière.

« Bunny ? » Réussit-il à dire faiblement. Mais si son partenaire était là, alors ça voulait dire que... « Ils t'ont eu toi aussi ? » Continua-t-il, la bouche pâteuse.

Le plus vieux sentit le matelas où il était couché s'affaisser, signe que Barnaby venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« C'est la dernière fois que tu bois autant, Kotetsu-san... » Soupira le blond en voyant l'état dans lequel était son partenaire.

Et... oh. Kotetsu se souvint soudainement pourquoi tous ces symptômes lui semblaient familier.

Il avait juste une énorme gueule de bois.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
